


Geordi La Forge

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Star Trek Art [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: I've been dabbling with art lately, and I'm so proud of how this turned out that I decided to post it to AO3.I'm still learning, and figuring stuff out, but I'll get there!Note: I usedthisreference pic.





	Geordi La Forge

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dabbling with art lately, and I'm so proud of how this turned out that I decided to post it to AO3.
> 
> I'm still learning, and figuring stuff out, but I'll get there!
> 
> Note: I used [this](https://nerdist.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/5831635_la-forge.jpg) reference pic.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://rachaelkelleher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
